


Friends With Benefish

by traceExcalibur



Series: Generic Post-SBURB Everyone Lives Together AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceExcalibur/pseuds/traceExcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The creature lazily stretched its many feelers out around the pool, awaiting a command. Feferi crouched beside it, rubbed one of the tentacles and shrieked excitedly.<br/>“This feels so cool! Oh, we are going to have boatloads of fun with it!” she said, turning to look at Jade with a twinkle in her eye.</i></p><p>It's been a while since Feferi and Jade last spent time together, so Feferi invites Jade down to her room for some a fun 'surfprise'. Unbeknownst to Jade, Feferi found some pretty interesting comics in Jade's room, and she's adapted the surprise to fit the contents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefish

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in my incredibly generic post-SBURB AU - every kid and troll is living together in a big ol' house for absolutely no reason other than Shenanigans.

On the dawn of the third week in her new home, Jade awoke to find a piece of paper had been slid underneath her door while she slept. She picked it up to find it dotted with water droplets. A very neatly written message was scrawled on the paper in tyrian ink. It read,

)(ey, JAD---E!

We )(ave all been swamped wit)( work since we arrived in t)(is new universe and I )(ave )(ad no time to spend wit)( my B-EST DR-EAMBUBBL-E BUDDY! (Imagine )(ow many eig)(ts t)(at would )(ave been if Vriska wrote it! 380)

T)(is simply will not do! So, I am inviting you to dive down to my room for t)(e day. I )(ave been talking to Rose and s)(e told me aboat all of t)(e t)(ings you find fun, so I )(ave prepared a special surfprise for you! I )(ope we )(ave a s)(ell of a time! And I t)(ink you know w)(at I mean. 38)

…ok, t)(at was a winky face. You couldn’t tell because it was wearing my goggles, but it was winking at you.

Wink wink glub!

BY-E JAD-E S----EA YOU SOON!!!

-CC

What sort of surprise could Feferi be referring to? Her use of a winky face might have deterred anyone else from trying to find out, but Jade was a determined young lass with an odd sort of naivety about her, and so she started toward Feferi’s bedroom immediately, curious to see what her fishy friend was planning.

Feferi’s bedroom was far removed from the other rooms in the house, and for good reason – her bedroom was a swimming pool. Unwilling to be tied down by a normal ‘slumbering chamber’, Feferi had insisted on building an indoor pool and living in it. The others saw no problem, (Eridan was especially excited by the prospect of swimwear being involved at any point) and so the pool was built right away. Many of her belongings were waterproofed and bolted down beneath the water in the deep end of the pool, and others were scattered about in the changing room and shower area.

Jade reached the entrance to the pool after a short walk. She took her shoes off and set them aside alongside two other pairs: one set of shoes belonged to Feferi, and the other set looked like Rose’s sandals. She quickly passed through the changing room; it had been converted into a regal foyer, decorated with a number of gilded portraits, seaweed sculptures, and other royal trinkets. Jade stopped when she reached the entrance to the pool. She could hear Rose talking to Feferi, and she was fairly certain they were discussing her.

“…my powers as Seer are unnecessary in this case; my experiences with my friends are of such a breadth, I believe I am entirely capable of speaking on their account when the matter at hand is psychological in nature. I assure you, your plan is sound. However, I must also offer a word of warning: Jade will not respond to the advances with any semblance of immediacy. You must give her time to grow accustomed to the prospect.”

“You’re shore? I reely want her to have a good time today!”

“Positive, your Highness.”

Jade walked in to the sight of Rose performing an elaborate curtsey, head bent low and arms outstretched. She was wearing her orange Seer’s outfit, with the hood pulled back. Her hair was tucked neatly beneath her headband. The dress trailed down to her feet; to accommodate Feferi’s poolside lodgings, she was barefoot. She was holding a large black tome which looked suspiciously like her Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious.

 Feferi was wearing her casual outfit; a black, sleeveless top emblazoned with her symbol, a colourful pastel skirt, and a number of shiny and regal baubles. In response to Rose’s curtsey, she doubled over in a fit of laughter.  In between wheezy, bubbly bursts, she spoke.

“Glubglubglub! Rose, you do not need to treat me like royalty! Gl-glub…I promfish I am just as normal as—oh! Jade, Jade! You’re here!”

Hunched over on the ground and giggling, her rear end jutting out towards Jade, Feferi spotted her visitor through her legs. She spun around and stumbled up to her feet, smiling widely and baring her fangs unintentionally.

“Welcome, welcome! I am very glad you could make it!” she said, dashing over to Jade and hugging her tightly.

“Oooof! H-hi, Feferi!” said Jade, giggling in unison with her fishy friend. Looking over Feferi’s shoulder, Jade caught a smirk from Rose, who quickly pretended to be immersed her book.

“I missed you!” Feferi said simply, clutching Jade as if to latch onto her and never let go.

“Hehe, I missed you too! And I guess you missed Rose too?” she asked, curious.

“Oh, no! Rose will not be staying long, she was just here to advise me, and then help me with my surfprise for you!”

“She required my zoological knowledge in order to prepare and execute this ‘date’ properly.” Rose clarified.

“Date? But Feferi and I are not dating!” Jade blushed a sudden red and tried to extricate herself from Feferi’s grasp. Feferi reluctantly let go.

“Whale, that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun together, does it? We don’t have to date to get…wet and wild!” Feferi winked and nudged Jade with her elbow. Again, Rose tried to hide her smirk.

“Yes, Jade,” she said, “Surely you would be remiss to refuse the young Empress’ affections, particularly after you’ve dreamt of her so many times?”

“Um,” Jade began, flushing a further red, but Feferi cut her off.

“Show her what I am talking about, Rose! You’ll sea that it is nothing to worry about, Jade.”

Rose propped her grimoire open with one hand, and raised her wand with the other. Dark majykks began to crackle from the tip and spark out into the room. She spoke, her voice equal parts ethereal and terrifying; surely she was speaking in the broodfester tongues. The tiniest sliver of shadow appeared at the bottom of the pool, and began to grow. It looked as though Rose, with her knitting needle, was tearing open a seam in the fabric of reality, and something – something horrific, no doubt – was lurking beyond the tear.

“Rose, what are you doing?!” Jade asked, more than a little concerned for her safety.

“Shhhhh, don’t interrupt her! We will be fin, this is all perchfectly safe. I think.”

There was an ominous rumbling as the strange void was sliced open by the spell, woegothic energies rippling from the undulating nethermaw. A great mass of writhing, slimy tentacles emerged from the gap, quickly filling the pool. The tendrils were purple and green, with small bumps and ribbed edges, a strange substance oozing from within them. At the flick of her wrist, Rose called one of them towards her, and she stroked the tip lovingly. It curled around her finger, seemingly harmless.

“Uh, Rose will that be—“

“It _will_ be perfectly safe, Jade.” Rose interrupted, her voice back to normal. “This creature has been summoned from the Furthest Ring and bound to my will. It is akin to a familiar, and it cannot act without my express permission. Or, in this case, hers.”

She nodded to Feferi and handed the wand to her. The dark energy that swirled around the wand wrapped itself around Feferi’s arm, and the seadweller nodded excitedly.

“I have instructed it to obey your every command. Keep this wand in your possession, just in case. It is imbued with my powers, so it will afford you complete control over the creature.”

“Thank you, Rose! You are wonderful! Or maybe I should say… _wand_ erful!”

Feferi cracked up at her own pun, and Jade couldn’t help but giggle as well. Rose simply smiled.

“You’re very welcome. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have elsewhere to be. Have fun, you two.”

She waved to them and strode out of the room, leaving Jade alone with Feferi and the many tentacled-beast. The creature lazily stretched its many feelers out around the pool, awaiting a command. Feferi crouched beside it, rubbed one of the tentacles and shrieked excitedly.

“This feels so cool! Oh, we are going to have boatloads of fun with it!” she said, turning to look at Jade with a twinkle in her eye.

“What do you mean by fun?” Jade asked, a little apprehensive.

“I found a very interesting human comic book whale looking through your multi-leveled storage device! It depicted humans engaging in recreational mating activities with tentacled creatures. It looked very fun and ex-eel-arating, so I thought we should try it!”

Jade froze up; she ignored Feferi’s suggestion completely as she began panicking about Feferi discovering her trashy hentai stash. A blush crept up on her face immediately and she fought the urge to flail about embarrassedly. If only she weren’t so trusting! She really should have just put a lock on her private drawer.

“You were snooping through my things?! Why?”

Feferi seemed shocked. “Oh, was I not surfposed to?”

“Of course you were not! That was my room and you shouldn’t go looking around without my permission!”

Feferi’s expression deflated.

“I’m saury, Jade. In troll society we are not only expected but encouraged to root through people’s things, and even take from them if we have the op-perch-tuna-ty! Of course I would never steal! But still, the owner of the hive is considered responsible for keeping her hiveguests from looting the place…I did not realize humans felt differently! You should have put a lock on your storage device.”

Cultural understanding sure was hard work, as had been proved time and time again to the humans and trolls alike. Jade knew that freaking out would get her nowhere, and tried to smooth things over.

“It’s ok, it’s alright! You saw some embarrassing things but that is fine, you made an honest mistake and—“ Something clicked. “—you…thought we should…try it…?”

“Yes. I think it would be an excellent idea! It would be a good bonding experience, and I am shore that recreational mating would be an enjoyable activity!”

The toothy grin on Feferi’s face suggested that she believed wholeheartedly in what she was saying, and had no qualms whatsoever. Jade wasn’t so sure she liked where this was going.

“Feferi, that was just some smutty stuff that I read for fun! It, um, is not something that I want to do in real life!”

“How do you know that? You have never tried it, have you?” Feferi asked, adopting a quizzical expression.

“Um, well…no.” said Jade.

“And when I asked her, Rose seemed shore that you would salmon the resolve to give it a go! You won’t know if you like it until you try, right?”

“I…guess so!” Jade admitted. Reluctant though she was upon first hearing Feferi’s suggestion, she couldn’t deny having fantasized about tentacles before…and she _was_ a little interested by the idea, though the monster itself was still very disconcerting to her.

“Then there we go! We will give it a try and I believe it will be reely great! But if you do not like it then we can stop.” Feferi said in a matter-of-fact tone, and that settled the debate.

Jade supposed that, after having battled omnipotent dog-birds and universe-destroying demons, a simple tentacle monster would prove harmless. It would be just like a sex toy – which she, admittedly, had some experience with. In any case, if the situation proved dire, she could simply trigger her abilities as Witch of Space, and escape.

“Ok, let’s do it!”

Feferi grinned and clapped excitedly.

“Water we waiting for, then?”

Without raising much fuss, she shuffled out of her colourful skirt and let it fall to her feet. Beneath it, she was wearing a small pair of fuchsia panties, with cuttlefish designs printed on them. Her sleeveless shirt was next; she slipped her arms out of it, and, after a quick struggle to get it past her goggles and horns, tossed it aside. It revealed a bra which matched her panties, and that was soon slung aside as well. Finally, she hooked her fingers around the edge of her panties and pulled them away, dropping them in the growing pile of clothes.

Once she was done stripping, she threw her arms out wide and grinned, baring herself before Jade. Jade thought she might be trying to look seductive; it didn’t quite do the trick, but Jade blushed regardless, and she felt her body heating up.

“What do you think? Don’t stare too much, hehe!”

Jade failed to resist the urge to stare. She had never seen a girl other than herself naked before, let alone a troll girl, and Feferi proved to be quite the beautiful specimen. Her arms and legs were well-toned from her constant swimming. She had breasts, or a troll equivalent; two ashen mounds, topped by pale magenta peaks. They were not huge, by any means, but they were enough to be a handful. Jade’s eyes lingered on the breasts for a while, and Feferi noticed, smiling.

“You’re really pretty!!” Jade exclaimed without thinking. She felt her cheeks flare red but her worries – about the tentacles, about embarrassing herself, and about their friendship - began to melt away as Feferi bounced up and down excitedly, flushing purple.

“Thank you Jade!” she said, fluttering her eyelashes from beneath her goggles.

 Jade continued to look over Feferi’s body for a while, and she was soon drawn to the spot between Feferi’s legs. At first glance, it was not at all similar to Jade’s sex – Feferi had, instead, a bulb, which was not unlike a flower yet to bloom.

“What is that?” Jade asked, curious. Feferi giggled and walked closer, ensuring her stance was open enough for Jade to see.

“This is many things! It is very all-porpoise, you sea. It is used for mating, as well as stress-relief. It has a lot of names, too. Our society has tons of names for different body parts, we are up to our nooks in names. But I like to call mine…the _cavern of love!_ ”

She winked, and Jade wasn’t sure whether she was being serious or not.

“In short, it is like your human…pussy? That is what Nepeta said it was, but I don’t know why you would name it after a furry creature. That sounds freaking retarded to me! Human biology shore is weird.”

“Er, you can call it the vagina. That is the normal term for it!”

“Ok, I will do that. But before I call your vagina a vagina I would like to sea it! I am naked, so I think it is your turn.”

“Right…”

Jade blushed a further red and shied away from Feferi, who was ogling her disconcertingly. She pulled her t-shirt up over her head – mindful of the fuzzy ears which she was still having trouble adjusting to - and tossed it aside. Her belt was next to go, and then she stepped out of her skirt. She was a little hesitant to strip further, but she knew she had to. Feferi had bared it all for her, and the impending sex would require it anyways. She fumbled with and removed her bra, and then slid her panties down her legs and tossed them aside. Her arms subconsciously moved to cover her body, but Feferi gave her an oddly reassuring wide-mouthed smile, and she let her arms fall to her sides.

Feferi rushed forward for immediate inspection, and grabbed hold of one of Jade’s boobs. Jade’s breath hitched – she didn’t mind the sensation, but it was unexpected. Feferi squeezed it once, and then let go.

“Hmmm…soft, and cute! Maybe efin a little perky…you have a great pair of venom sacs on you, Jade!”

“Oh, thank y…venom sacs?!”

“What, is that not what those are for? We trolls carry deadly acid in ours, and if we are attacked we squirt it out and burn our enemy to death! It is a great defense mechanism.”

Jade was aghast. She pulled away from Feferi and shuddered. She didn’t want to be caught anywhere near Feferi’s sacs. Feferi tried to keep a straight face, but at the look on Jade’s, she burst out laughing.

“Pfffheheheheheheh, you bereefed me! SUCKERFISH! I was only kidding with you, and you took the bait, hook line and sinker! You are so fun to mess around with.” said Feferi, in between giggles. “These do not actually do anything, they are just a remnant of evolution I think. But it is funny to pretend, especially when I get reactions like that!”

She grinned and slapped Jade lightly on the shoulder. Jade made a mental note to avoid Feferi’s breasts anyways, just in case.

“Now, what about this little thing down here? The vagina, right? It looks like an opening of some sort, but…it is so boring!”

Feferi crouched down and stared between Jade’s legs, curious. She held out a finger and lightly poked the entrance, and an odd sort of shiver ran up Jade’s spine. She ran a finger along the edge of the slit, and Jade audibly gasped.

“Hm? Does that feel good?”

“Um…yes.” Jade said, flushing with both embarrassment and arousal.

“Then yours is sensitive just like mine! But mine can do something yours can’t…it can unpearl! Er, I mean, unfurl. Watch!”

Feferi stood back up, and she wore an expression like a child showing off her brand new toy. She motioned for Jade to look down at her crotch, where the bulb was pulsating slightly. She shuddered, and the strange, flower-like organ bloomed, revealing multiple petal-like tendrils. They were a soft pink, and there was an opening between them. The tendrils themselves were alien-looking, but the opening itself was familiar enough.

“Sea? Now, we are very similar looking! But mine is much cooler because of the extra tendrils. You cannot deny how incredibly cool it is!”

Jade had to admit, it _was_ quite cool.

“Can I touch it?”

“Shore! And don’t worry aboat being rough, trolls like me can handle a lot!”

Jade reached down and took hold of one of the tendrils. It had an odd texture, somewhat like nylon, and it was coated in a very fine layer of slime. Feferi’s breath hitched in response to the touch, and she blushed a light magenta. Jade rubbed her fingers back and forth along the tendril.

“Like this?”

Feferi didn’t respond with words; she opted instead to nod her head frantically, and let out a sweet little moan. Jade continued stroking, and the tendril secreted more of the strange, slimy coating. Feferi was enjoying herself quite a bit, and Jade found herself beaming, happy to be helping her friend. She was tempted to press further onward, but Feferi pulled back, and motioned towards the creature behind them.

“We shouldn’t leave our friend waiting for us…”

“Oh, yeah.”

Feferi turned her back on Jade and walked over to the pool. She bent over to stroke one of the tentacles that was lazing by the edge, affording Jade a great view of her ass. Jade wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not, but she was happy either way.

“Aw, who’s a good tentacle monster? You are! Now, wrap yourself around me and pick me up, and we can get started!”

Jade watched as tentacles shot out of the pool; two of them wrapped themselves around Feferi’s arms, and two around her legs. They hoisted her into the air and flipped her around so that she was facing Jade. Her legs were spread wide and her body was bared before her friend.

“Wheee!! Hehe, this is fun!” Feferi giggled and glanced at the tentacles holding her. “But I am not wet enough yet. Fix that, please and tank you!”

The creature obliged, pulling her underwater with a splash. It held her there for a few moments before resurfacing. She emerged, dripping wet, her hair soaked with water and hanging down behind her.

“Mother _glub_ , yeah! This is much better! Jade, don’t clam up now, get over here!”

Jade walked over to the edge of the tub – somewhat nervous still, though the mounting arousal in the air was helping her – and spread her arms out. Two slimy tentacles bound her wrists, and two did the same for her ankles. The grip was cold and slippery, but they held her firmly to keep her from falling. They pulled her up and brought her beside Feferi, spreading her legs and forcing her into the same position as her friend. Jade felt like she would fall at any moment; the atmosphere was tense, but exciting.

“Are you ready, Jade?” Feferi asked, smiling over at her friend. She extended a hand, and Jade took it. Her hand was dripping with cold water, but beneath the surface, she felt warm. A tentacle wriggled up between Jade’s legs, and began to poke at her muff, tickling and teasing the lips. Jade gasped and her back jolted up; the cool touch of the slime was unexpected, but…it wasn’t bad. In fact, it she was already starting to feel slight waves of pleasure.

“Yes…I’m ready.” she said.

Without waiting any longer, the tendril pushed past her folds and wriggled its way into her. A gasp escaped her throat and her hips bucked upwards as the creature pressed onwards. It did not rest until it had embedded itself as deep as it possibly could – Jade grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut, as her body tried to adapt to the new presence inside it. Her inner walls contracted and the tentacle shuddered, sending a little shiver up her spine. Beside her, Feferi moaned loudly, having taken in a tentacle of her own. Her petals closed up around the creature’s tendril as if to pull it in further and hold it there.

“T-there…” she said, her voice shaking. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? Feels good, right?”

Jade managed a nod. Her eyes were flickering around – she didn’t know where she wanted to stare. The tentacle inside her, or the one at Feferi’s crotch…Feferi’s dew-covered breasts, or the needy expression on her face… she eventually decided to keep her eyes locked on Feferi’s.

The tentacle slid out from within her, moving slowly. The ribbed, bumpy edges dragged along the walls, eliciting the occasional gasp. Once it had slipped away, it brushed itself along her slit, teasing her. The very tip of the tendril met her clit as if to kiss it, and it felt _wonderful_.

“Do that again, please…” she spoke, before she could stop herself. She wasn’t sure how much of her language the creature could understand, but it seemed to heed the command. The tendril bumped against her jewel again, and traced a slow, slimy trail up and down, licking it. Pleasure shot through her, reverberating through her spine. Beside her, Feferi mewled as her tentacle began pumping inside her. Jade’s continued to toy with her for a while, but it too eventually wiggled back inside and began to thrust.  The tentacle began to warm up as it worked at her, and pulsate slightly. Each movement sent a little, pleasurable shiver up Jade’s spine, and before too long she was dripping wet and the occasional lusty moan escaped her throat. Under normal circumstances she might be embarrassed but there was no time for embarrassment, because she needed more than anything for the creature to fill her up and make her cum…Feferi seemed to share her sentiments; she gripped Jade’s hand tightly, moaning loudly, convulsing and giggling while the tentacle ravished her.

“W-wait, stop!” Feferi shouted, and the creature eased it’s movements. Jade felt somewhat disappointed...she had been _so_ close...

“I am doing this to bond with Jade, so…we should be closer. Like two pearls, in one clam!”

The creature obliged Feferi’s command, lifting Jade up and flipping her so that she was hanging from them, facing downwards. They lowered her onto Feferi and released her arms, and she quickly wrapped them around her friend to maintain her balance. Feferi grinned.

“Hey there, seaweed thing!”

“You mean…sweet thing?” Jade asked.

“Of course!” Feferi said, and she pulled her head upwards for a kiss.

Jade’s lips met hers passionately, and she moaned. Feferi’s tongue darted upwards, tapping against Jade’s teeth. Jade gladly accepted the tongue, and let her own tongue play with it; Feferi had a sweet taste and scent, and her embrace felt great. The tentacles inside them pulled out, and they allowed Jade’s legs to slip down and intertwine themselves with Feferi’s. Their sexes met with an _ecstatic_ sort of tingle. She gasped and moaned, and felt a wet burst of fluid from Feferi’s tendrils. That was enough to push Jade to the edge; she reared her head back and dove back into a strong kiss, grinding her hot and desperate pussy against Feferi’s, ready to burst…in no time at all she climaxed, moaning into Feferi’s mouth, nectar squirting from between her legs and splashing down into the pool below. A beautiful sense of relief stole over her and her arms relaxed. Her chest heaving, her breaths coming out in ragged gasps, she pulled away from Feferi’s lips with a wet _pop_ and buried her head in between her breasts.

“Hehe, you just came, didn’t you?” Feferi grinned down at her exhausted friend. “I felt the waves! Your orgasm face is cute as a carp, you know!”

“S-shut up…embarrassing…” Jade managed, her mind still reeling in the afterglow.

“No it isn’t! Recreational mating is beautiful and natural and very fun!” Feferi insisted.

“Well then show me _your_ orgasm face!” Jade said, blushing.

“Ok! Then I will need a little help from the tentacles, again!”

Jade felt a tendril brush against her muff and her hips jolted; she was still sensitive and pounding with excitement following her orgasm. Slipping past her, it pushed its way into Feferi, and started to thrust. Jade felt Feferi buck up against her, and Feferi moaned loudly, thrashing against her bonds. Jade clung to her for dear life, and, looking over her shoulder, noticed that a second tentacle had wriggled its way up, and taken her from behind. The room was alive with wet, and sloppy sounds…slime and water and something else, something that Jade suspected was genetic fluid, splashed out where the tentacle was drilling Feferi, and the troll’s face flushed a bright pink. Her arms and legs strained to escape, and her entire body jerked and bucked upwards with every thrust, and her voice was stuttery, broken up by gasps, moans, and glubs. Jade too gasped and moaned, her body shuddering, for every thrust of the tentacle and crash of Feferi’s hips rubbed up against her pussy, and sent a dull shiver up her spine.

 “S-sweet motherglubbing orca whales, I’m spouting!!” Feferi shouted, before her voice was lost to a shrill and lust-drenched shriek, and an orgasm overtook her. Her hips jerked upwards, and a wave of tyrian fluid poured out, dribbling down her legs and into the pool. It was followed by more bursts, all splashing out from her petals, a veritable waterfall cascading out from within her. Jade wasn’t sure, but it felt like Feferi spent an entire minute climaxing, moaning and twisting all the while. Once she finally calmed down, she turned to look at Jade, and their lips met, hungry for one last kiss.

“That…wasn’t so bad, was it?” Feferi said weakly.

“No, not at all!” said Jade, and she smiled gently. She hadn’t been sure what to expect, but this…this, she could get used to. This, she might want to do again, sometime.

The tentacles pulled away from Feferi with a squelch, and the remaining tendrils slowly lowered the girls down to the edge of the pool. The creature itself said something in an eldritch tongue; Jade did not understand, but Feferi seemed to. She spoke to it for a moment, and then the creature was absorbed by the darkness from whence it had come, and it disappeared. Jade sat at the edge of the pool, and Feferi allowed herself to topple over and float in the water, unperturbed by the fuchsia shades that were tinting it.

“Do you, um, think you can get Rose to teach you how to summon guys like that? Without her help?” Jade asked, the eagerness in her voice ringing loud and clear.

“I think I can mussel a lesson or two out of her!” Feferi said, grinning. “And then we can do this again! Do you want to?”

Jade smiled back at her and nodded excitedly.

“Hehe, you know what that makes us?” she asked.

 Feferi tilted her head curiously. “No, what’s that make us?”

Jade giggled and stuck out her tongue.

“We’re friends with benefish!”

Feferi grinned and cackled in response. She hoisted herself out of the pool and sat beside Jade, dripping wet. She put a hand on Jade’s shoulder – cold and clammy on the outside, but Jade felt warmth beneath the exterior. Feferi smooched her once on the cheek, and winked.

“You’re getting there, Harley. You’re getting there.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to solarisknight.tumblr.com for helping to proofread this fic!


End file.
